


Beyond the Ocean

by izzyisozaki



Series: Canonverse [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Day At The Beach, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Hasetsu, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: Being chased may have been a turn on for Yūri, but Victor was reaching his limit; the more Yūri dodged him, the more Victor needed to tackle Yūri into the sand and relish in that sweet body contact he missed.Inspired by thescale figuresbased onHiramatsu-san's art.





	Beyond the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't rest till I wrote this, writer's block or no writer's block.
> 
> My thanks to @noldorin_sith for [mentioning "Beyond the Sea"](https://twitter.com/noldorin_sith/status/1132902741456457728), song which inspired this fic's title, and [Letícia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDandelion) for the beta reading!

In a town on the southwestern coasts of Japan, a charming couple could be seen walking their dog by the seaside. Their strolls were often long and leisurely, especially when the weather was warm but not sweltering. The sun's beams would bake the sand on hot summer days, obliging them to go around dawn or sunset. Today it was cloudy with a gentle breeze, so they walked happily barefoot along the ocean shore.

Though it was easy to spot the two dog owners thanks to their darling poodle, Victor and Yūri were easy to recognize on their own. They stood out from the other inhabitants and tourists of the coastal town. One because he was a handsome foreigner with silver blond hair, and the other because he was a town celebrity whose face was posted everywhere. Both were world-class figure skaters.

Fortunately, nobody was there to notice them as they walked down the beach. Following the public announcement of their engagement, Yūri had joined his fiancé in Russia to live and train. There was a high degree of attention on them from the media now that Russia's Living Legend Victor Nikiforov and Japan's Ace Yūri Katsuki were competitors again.

Victor, however, was also Yūri's coach. Over a year ago, on Yūri’s drunken request and involuntary beckoning, he had come all the way from Saint Petersburg to Hasetsu to whip him into shape. Victor put his skating career on hold just to coach him, and during that period a lot changed for them. Yūri needed to break the mould of his anxious mindset, while Victor had to learn how to help Yūri in more than just his training.

Living together they managed to work around their intense schedules, but between adapting to the change and handling the media, it had been a lot to go through. Even when they were just coach and student, their relationship had been full of trials, but Victor's comeback to competition and Yūri's moving to Russia had been a delicate time in their professional and private lives. When the season ended, they were happy to get away. And what better place for that than Hasetsu? After all, that was the place where their relationship had truly begun. They both saw it as home, this unassuming town on the coasts of Kyūshū.

Both the rings they wore and the sand sparkled in the sunlight as their afternoon walk on the beach slowly devolved into a game of chase. If there was any reason for them to have started playing in the first place, it was long forgotten in their bursts of laughter and the loud barking of their dog. Right now Yūri was the one being pursued, which wasn't unusual considering his stamina. Whenever Victor was about to reach him thanks to a slackening of pace, Yūri would speed up and escape his fiancé at the last second.

“Did you think it was gonna be that easy?” he teased after dashing away again.

Victor smiled, knowing miracles could happen if he pouted and whined Yūri’s name long enough. He still had a lot of energy, though, so he didn't need to resort to such tactics just yet.

“It’s unfair; the amazing view is distracting me while I run,” he complained loudly behind him.

It was an amazing view—the ocean, gentle waves and black-tailed gulls always in flight. He certainly hadn't been referring to Yūri’s backside in those tight blue pants he was wearing, daunting Victor with each rise of his pristine white button-up.

Yūri suddenly slowed down, as if catching the innuendo, before throwing Victor the most devilish grin.

“You know it.”

If one look could have helped Victor run faster, that would have done the trick, but he ended up tripping on his feet instead. Thankfully Yūri stopped as he tried to regain himself.

“Yes…yes I do," he brushed his knees, keeping his face as straight as possible. "Especially after last night.”

Well, that did it. Yūri’s mouth dropped slightly open, and in the blink of an eye he was gone again, leaving Victor to that glorious view.

“What, weren't the fireworks incredible?” Victor laughed, jogging behind him.

In truth they had barely seen any of the show by the bay, having left early to spend time at a nearby love hotel. Victor was surprised when Yūri proposed to go, but it was only a question of time back in Hasetsu before they snapped, or better, when Victor could no longer take Yūri’s teasing.

With those thoughts Victor easily gained more speed, wanting to see that flush he knew was on Yūri’s face not just from running. Before Victor could try and do that however, Yūri headed towards the water, the shy look he caught on Yūri’s face as ephemeral as the footprints he left on the wet sand.

“Your screams were incredible,” he answered, voice just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the crashing waves.

 _Wow…_ At the boldness Victor was left gaping, and he was not a man to marvel at anything so easily; Yūri was just that good at surprising him.

“So I guess it’s your turn?” Victor moved forward, avoiding the seashells beneath his feet. Yūri eyed Victor from over his shoulder, his expression smug, as if daring Victor to charge at him.

But before he could, Makkachin jumped between them, creating the opportunity Yūri needed to get away. Victor huffed in frustration, his hair temporarily blinding him thanks to a gush of wind.

Being chased may have been a turn on for Yūri, but Victor was reaching his limit; the more Yūri dodged him, the more Victor needed to tackle Yūri into the sand and relish in that sweet body contact he missed. But Yūri liked dragging these games out, and when Victor finally caught him with a feint, Victor felt his skin thrum and his heart soar.

Dizzily, he fell back on the sand, arms tight around Yūri. The latter wriggled against him as Victor rolled onto his shoulder, sand all over his back. Makkachin boofed and backed away from the tide, shaking off the sand and flopping down upshore.

Giggling like fools, they wrestled a bit, movements riding up their shirts before they finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry for all the extra work I make you do." Yūri looked over at Victor, who was panting slightly. "You would have probably beat me at Worlds…”

Victor's expression shifted at the subject change, turning his head to take Yūri's left hand and intertwine their fingers.

“You light up my life more than any gold, you know that?”

Yūri’s eyes grew wide, a slight tremble in his lip before he looked away, unable to fight the blush rising to his cheeks.

“S…Still!” he sputtered, facing the sky. He wished he could hide his face behind his hands, but one was covered in sand, and the other was holding Victor's like the Japanese say lovers do.

“I honestly felt like I did my best. I might not have been competing at all if it weren't for _you_.”

Yūri's face had gone completely red, and having nowhere to run, he rolled onto his side and hid his face against Victor’s chest. It would have been a good place to die, now that he thought about it.

“Victor…” he mumbled into the fabric of his black shirt, and Victor wrapped his left arm around him.

“ _Solnyshko_.”

Yūri had picked up enough Russian at this point to recognize the endearments Victor used, repeat them even, but his mind was reeling, searching for the right words to convey how he felt.

“I just…want to hold on to you and never let go,” he said finally. Without realizing it, he had started clutching the back of Victor’s shirt, the gold ring on his right hand digging into his skin. Could wearing it really prove how strong he felt about Victor? he thought suddenly. If not, maybe Victor could read it in his eyes, or in the way he moved on the ice like Victor were there with him. Surely, if Victor kept looking at him, he would notice how much Yūri loved him.

Yūri lifted his gaze, and the smile Victor gave was warm, softening the sharp, beautiful edges of his face. Victor’s hold of one arm around him had loosened, and Yūri realized he was in some kind of daze.

Eventually, he closed his eyes and nudged lightly Yūri’s nose with his own.

“Funny. That’s exactly what I want you to do.”

The words barely just left Victor’s mouth when Yūri abandoned all restraint and kissed him, curbing the sigh that was elicited against Victor’s mouth. Victor wasted no time in parting his lips, body going pliant in Yūri's hold as he was pushed onto his back. Yūri's kisses were frantic, desperate even, but so were Victor's before he pulled away.

" _Gabai ureshika_ ," Victor whispered, brushing the golden grains of sand caught in Yūri's hair.

Yūri went still at the statement said in his local dialect, which Victor seemed to be picking up faster than standard Japanese. Yūri often spoke Sagaben with his family and childhood friends, not to mention when he was drunk, if his babbling at the banquet was any indication ( _yes_ , he had seen the videos where he had thrown himself at Victor, asking the latter to come to Hasetsu).

"Who allowed you to be so cute?" Yūri sighed.

"You, I'm afraid," Victor replied, and he kissed Yūri again, sealing their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> How lovers hold hands according to the Japanese [[x](https://twitter.com/haruno_owari/status/1054675184848781312)] ( _koibito tsunagi_ )
> 
>  _Gabai ureshika_ = I'm so happy


End file.
